Melodia
by DemigoddessandMagician
Summary: Nazwa w żadnym wypadku nie odnosi się do treści. No, może później... Seria jedno częściowych opowieści, Sadie x Nico. Na początku był nicość, pełna smutku i tęsknoty. Tęsknoty nie wiadomo za kim. Potem okazało się, kogo opłakiwali. Nigdy się nie widzieli. Nadal płaczą za sobą, kiedy tylko są sami. Takie jest ich przekleństwo.
1. Chapter 1

DAM: Nico, jesteś fikcją!

Sadie: Też jestem fikcją, a co?

DAM: *chlip* Nie mogę cię przytulić! *chlip*

Nico: ... Okej.

Sadico jest moim żywiołem. Piszę go od roku i nie mogę przestać... spodziewajcie się, że pojawi się więcej takich opowiadań o tej parce. Być może nawet Anulia (Anubis i Thalia, oczywiście).

_Burritos!_

* * *

><p>SADIE<p>

Nienawidzę swojego ojca. Gdyby nie był nieśmiertelny, zabiłabym go teraz. Co to jest, Starożytny Egipt w XXI wieku? Może, gdyby to była jakaś miła osoba, jak na przykład Walt, albo Anubis. Nie, to musi być jakiś dziwaczny syn Hadesa, którego w życiu nie spotkałam!

Tego dnia powiedział mi: "Sadie, kochanie, proszę bądź obecna dziś wieczorem. To ważne."

Mogłam potraktować to z przymrużeniem oka, ale nie. Postanowiłam być grzeczną córeczką tatusia i się zjawić.

Usiadłam przy stole, który został nakryty jak nigdy dotąd nie widziałam. Trochę zdziwiła mnie obecność tylko dwóch biesiadników. Spodziewałam się gości, inaczej tata nie wymagałby ode mnie, żebym mu towarzyszyła, ale dwoje... i tak wykwintnie udekorowany stół. Tak, to było trochę nietypowe.

- Witaj, Sadie - powiedział bardzo oficjalnie ojciec, wyciągając do mnie rękę. Spojrzał wymownie na moje ubranie, ale nie skrytykował go. Spodziewał się, że ujrzy mnie w jakiejś świecącej kiecce? Jeszcze czego.

- Dobry wieczór, młoda damo - odezwał się jeden z gości. Wyglądał na jakiegoś dziadka, z brodą sięgającą prawie do kolan. Przyjrzałam się bacznie jego szacie, która przypominała trochę sutannę katolickiego księdza. Lekki, zwiewny materiał. Jedwab? Ej, czy coś się na niej poruszyło? Mniejsza z tym. - Nico, przywitaj się.

Chłopak podniósł głowę tylko na chwilę, ale to wystarczyło, żebym zauważyła, że przypominał truposza, który właśnie zbudził się z długiego snu pod ziemią.

Miał zapadnięte i podkrążone oczy, które wyglądały na czarne jak węgiel i chłodne jak otchłań, chudy nos i wydatne kości policzkowe. Włosy był mu prawie do ramion, równie ciemne jak oczy i wyglądały na trochę przetłuszczone. Fuj. Wojskowa kurtka bardzo pasowała do całej jego reszty.

- Cz-eść - burknął niewyraźnie, a potem z powrotem zawiesił wzrok i wbił paznokcie w nałokietnik.

Mój ojciec odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie moją uwagę. Najwyraźniej musiałam się zapatrzeć niechcący na tego wycierucha.

- To jest mój stary, ee... przyjaciel, Hades - tata wskazał na niby księdza. - A to jego syn, Nico di Angelo.

To trochę dziwne, ale chciałam, żeby ten Chłopiec Śmierci, chociaż spojrzał na mnie. Kto śmie mnie tak ignorować?

- Ozyrysie, śpiesz się - syknął starzec. Mój ojciec spojrzał na mnie smutno, ale przyznał mu rację skinięciem głowy.

- Razem z Hadesem postanowiliśmy, hmm... połączyć podziemia - zaczął. - On nie ma córki, a poza tym, Carter jest z Zia, więc...

Hades potrząsnął niecierpliwie głową, chyba czymś rozdrażniony.

- Do połączenia dwóch mitycznych miejsc jest potrzebne coś specjalnego, co będzie pieczęcią... na przykład ślub.

- Co?! - Wrzasnął Chłopiec Śmierci, zrywając się z krzesła. Po wstaniu zauważyłam, że jest wyższy niż początkowo myślałam i chudszy. Wyjął mi to prosto z ust. - To naprawdę jest już wariatkowo!

Ten stary gbur bez cienia wstydu posłał mu chłodne spojrzenie. Nico początkowo chyba nie zamierzał mu ulec, ale pod wpływem surowego wzroku swojego ojca, nie powiedział nic więcej. Widziałam tylko, jak siadając zaciskał wargi i patrzył z pogardą na Hadesa kątem oka. Pochylił głowę nad stół, zasłaniając twarz burzą kruczoczarnych włosów.

- A ty, Sadie? - Zapytał mnie niepewnie ojciec, oczekując, że coś powiem. Początkowo chciałam się odezwać, ale to chyba nie miałoby wielkiego znaczenia. Ja i ten chłopak zostaliśmy wciągnięci nieświadomie, a na dodatek zostaliśmy pionkami w rękach naszych ojców.

- To żart, tak? - powiedziałam niepewnie. Nikt się nie odezwał. Zero jakiejkolwiek reakcji. To nie był żaden kawał.

Hades coś burknął.

- Miałeś mu powiedzieć - szepnął mój tata.

- Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto ma tylko tyle zajęć, że może sobie pogadać z synem?

Nico posłał mi desperackie spojrzenie, zrobiło mi się go żal. Wyglądał jakby mieszkał w śmietniku, miał nie do końca zdrowego na umyśle ojca, a właśnie dowiedział się, że jest narzeczony. Zaraz, ja też. O...

Przy stole zapanowała cisza. Tato odchrząknął.

- Sadie, możesz oprowadzić gości? Proszę cię bardzo - poprosił. Poczułam chęć krzyknięcia "Nie, nie oprowadzę ich!", ale powstrzymałam się.

Kiedy wstałam, Hades zmierzył mnie wzrokiem. Ręką dałam znak Nico, żeby podniósł się. Chłopak posłał nienawistne spojrzenie naszym ojcom, a mnie chyba nie winił. Skinął mi głową, chowają ręce do kieszeni i poszedł za mną.

- Niezła sielanka, nie? - Zapytał ochryple. Nie pytałam, dlaczego na głos, jakby nie pił przez miesiąc.

- Trochę - mruknęłam, przyglądając się podłodze. Nogi mi niebywale ciążyły, jakbym miała przy nich mentalne kule. Byłam bardzo zmieszana. Chłopiec Śmierci nie odzywał się przez chwilę.

- Bogowie już tacy są. Z nikim się nie liczą - powiedział. Przytaknęłam ponuro głową. Łzy napływały mi do oczu, ta historia wydawała mi się bardzo nie normalna.

Co prawda, znałam jednego fajnego boga, a i tak skończyło się na tym, że Anubis skupił się na jakiejś punk dziewczynie o jakże cudownych oczach.

- Słuchaj... - zaczęłam niepewnie, czując, że zaczynam się sypać i za chwilę poleje się potok słów i nie będę mogła nad tym zapanować. - Nie obraź się, ale to wszystko jest dziwne.

- Czytasz mi w myślach - burknął żywy kościotrup. - Naprawdę nie miałaś o niczym pojęcia?

Pokręciłam przecząco głową, Nico zwiesił wzrok.

- Twój ojciec nazywa się Hades. Nie słyszałam o takim bogu, więc kim jest?

- Jest bogiem podziemi, tak jak Ozyrys. Więc tak, oprócz Egipskiej mitologii istnieje też Grecka i Rzymska.

- Wiedziałeś o nich wszystkich? - Zapytałam zdziwiona. Chłopak potrząsnął głową.

- Na świecie jest mnóstwo mitologii. Te trzy to tylko namiastka z nich, Sadie.

Nico podniósł rękę wyżej, jakby zamierzał mi położyć dłoń na ramieniu, ale chyba zaniechał swoje zamiary. Spoglądaliśmy sobie niemal twarzą w twarz. Miał... czerwone oczy. Wcześniej nie zauważyłam, że płacze.

- Jesteś czerwona - mruknął. Natychmiast otarłam policzki dłonią, jakbym spodziewała się, że to cokolwiek poprawi.

- Co będzie dalej? - Zapytałam smutno.

- To wszystko uplotły Mojry. Nic nie zmienimy - powiedział. - Nie zamierzam cię za to nienawidzić.

Wbiłam wzrok w podłogę. Nie miałam ochoty nic już mówić, tylko schować twarz w poduszkę. I płakać, płakać, dopóki nie zasnę.

- N-nie chcę - wybełkotałam. - Nie chcę, żebyśmy się nienawidzili.

- Ja też, Sad - mruknął, chwytając mnie za rękaw koszuli, zanim zdążyłam się odwrócić. - W sumie, cieszę się, że nie jesteś żadną lafiryndą spod latarni.

- Odzyskałeś poczucie humoru, co? - Uśmiechnęłam się przez łzy, ale chyba nie wyszło mi nic prócz brzydkiego grymasu. - Też tak umiem.

- Cieszę się - kąciki jego ust drgnęły w górę, a wtedy poszarpane ciuchy, rozczochrane włosy, chłodny wzrok i inne niedoskonałości przestały się liczyć.

No, może prócz długich paznokci, które potem wbiły mi się w policzek...


	2. Nie macie żadnej szansy na jutro

NICO

_Jej uśmiech, słodki śmiech... _  
><em>Długie blond włosy z wyblakłymi pasmami po farbowaniu ich sprzed laty opadały na jej ramiona, niebieskie oczy lśniły pięknym blaskiem.<em>  
><em>Dziewczyna siedziała przy kuchennym stole, uśmiechając się szeroko do małego chłopca siedzącego na jej kolanach.<em>  
><em>Malec miał ziemistą cerę, ciemne włosy oraz błękitne oczy, które lekko ,,gryzły się" z resztą jego wyglądu.<em>  
><em>Dziecko rozkosznie trzymało łapkę w buzi, a blondynka widząc to zaczęła nieznacznie chichotać. <em>  
><em> - Cason, przestań, bo się jeszcze zadławisz - powiedziała w końcu spokojnie, wyjmując rączkę chłopca z jego buzi. Blondynka spojrzała na mnie z lekkim zdziwieniem. - Nico, dlaczego jesteś taki blady? Chociaż w sumie, ty zawsze taki jesteś.<em>  
><em>Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami z rozbawieniem. Chciałem coś odpowiedzieć, ale miałem wrażenie, jakbym całkiem zapomniał jak się mówi.<em>  
><em> - Sadie... czy tu, naprawdę tu, jesteś? - Zapytałem w końcu niepewnie. Niebieskooka przez moment wyglądała na trochę oburzoną.<em>  
><em> - Oczywiście, że tu jestem, Nico. A teraz pomóż mi przy naszym synu.<em>  
><em> - Sadie, ale ty... nie żyjesz - powiedziałem półszeptem. Uśmiech Sadie nagle zniknął, a w jej niebieskich oczach pojawiły się łzy.<em>  
><em> Sceneria się zmieniła.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Stałem przy Pięści Zeusa pochylony nad drobną postacią. <em>  
><em>Blond włosy i wszystko, co miała na sobie ta osóbka pokryte było gęstą krwią, a z głębokiej rany na klatce piersiowej nadal płynęła jak wartki strumyk.<em>  
><em>Moje ręce umazane były czerwoną cieczą, a ja sam nie wiedziałem, co się stało. Jakbym dopiero przed chwilą obudził się z jakiegoś głębokiego transu.<em>  
><em> - Nic-, obiecaj mi, że odwiedzisz mnie kiedyś tam... nie ważne, czy znajdę się w Elizjum, czy może w moim podziemiu - wyszeptała Sadie na jednym oddechu. Zacisnęła palce na mojej dłoni, a ja z każdą omijająca sekundą jej uścisk stawał się coraz lżejszy.<em>  
><em>Wtedy dotarło do mnie, że umiera, a ja nie mogłem nic zdziałać. Jedyne, co zrobiłem, to doprowadziłem ją do tamtego stanu. Gdybym nie był tak głupi, na pewno to nie miałoby miejsca.<em>  
><em>Chciałem wzywać pomoc, ale jakby coś mnie blokowało. Czułem, że Mojry postanowiły przerwać nić błękitnookiej, a ja byłem jedynie narzędziem w ich rękach. <em>  
><em>Nie byłem nawet pewien, czy to były Mojry. W końcu Sadie była Egipskim Magiem i nic nie było pewne na sto procent, co dotyczyło Magów żyjących z półbogami. Sadie właściwie była jedyną taką osobą - jej brat, Carter, ożenił się z Piper. To brzmi dziwnie, prawda? <em>  
><em>Piper była kiedyś Łowczynią, a od kilku miesięcy była Panią Kane i tak jakby była bardziej po stronie swojego męża. Gdyby ktoś powiedział mi to siedem lat temu, kiedy dowiedziałem się o istnieniu ,,innych bogów", na pewno padłbym ze śmiechu. <em>  
><em> - Przysięgam na Styks - odpowiedziałem w końcu. Malinowe usta Sadie poruszyły się tak, jakby miały się za chwilę uśmiechnąć, lecz dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że nie ma na tyle siły, żeby to zrobić. <em>  
><em> - Chłopcze Śmierci... - zaczęła zachrypniętym głosem - wiem, że to nie twoja wina, że tak się stało. Nie mam ci tego za złe.<em>  
><em> - Ale Sad - zauważyłem, że pseudonim, jaki wymyśliłem w któreś lato, kiedy nie pasował do tej roześmianej dziewczyny, w tamtym momencie idealnie oddawał jej smutny wyraz twarzy.<em>  
><em>Sadie poruszyła bezgłośnie ustami, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale z jej gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk.<em>  
><em>Jej dłoń przestała trzymać moją rękę i opadła bezwładnie. Jej niebieskie oczy niegdyś takie pełne życia były takie... ,,martwe".<em>  
><em>Miałem ochotę krzyczeć. Jednak jakaś wielka gula utworzyła się w mojej krtani i nie mogłem powiedzieć absurdalnie nic. <em>  
><em>Moje oczy zaszły łzami. Zwykłymi kroplami wody, które trzymałem ukryte we mnie przez te wszystkie lata. Wszystkie lata bez Bianci, a teraz równie dużo lat, a nawet więcej musiałem spędzić z prawie tak samo ważną w moim życiu osobą. <em>  
><em> Scena ponownie się zmieniła. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Wokół mnie było dużo innych półbogów, których znałem lub raczej nie. Koło mnie stała Sadie, ale wyglądała na parę lat młodszą, niż w przed chwilą. <em>  
><em>Z magnetofonu leciała jakaś piosenka. Melodia kojarzyła się z czymś radosnym, wesołym. Tekstu nie słyszałem.<em>  
><em>Dziewczyna obok mnie - mająca różowe pasemka we włosach, a nie tylko ślady po kolorowaniu włosów przez lata - wyglądała na nieco skrępowaną. <em>  
><em>Ja wcale tak się nie czułem. Dobrze było zobaczyć starych znajomych i przyjaciół, z którymi kiedyś walczyło się ramię w ramię. em/p_  
><em>Ni stąd, ni zowąd wesoła melodia się zmieniła. Zaczęła brzmieć jak... metal.<em>  
><em>Zauważyłem, jak do mnie i Sadie zbliżała się Thalia. Po prawie dziesięciu latach, jak się nie widzieliśmy, powinienem jej raczej nie poznawać. Jednak Grace została nieśmiertelną Łowczynią i nie mogła się starzeć, czy zmieniać. <em>  
><em> - A więc to jest ta dziewczyna, o której mówiła mi Annabeth przed chwilą - Thalia zmierzyła jasnowłosą dziewczynę wzrokiem i upiła łyk swojego koktajlu owocowego. - Sadie, prawda?<em>  
><em> - Zgadza się - odpowiedziała szorstko Sadie.<em>  
><em>Naprawdę śmiesznie było widzieć tak różniące się od siebie dziewczyny, mierzące się wzrokiem, a na dodatek... w każdej było się przez pewien okres czasowy zauroczonym. <em>  
><em> - Ja, Artemida i Rachel mamy wam coś do przekazania - kontynuowała Thals, nie zważając na chłodne spojrzenie Sadie. - Nie macie żadnej szansy na jutro. <em>

* * *

><p>Nico di Angelo obudził się w domku Hadesa, zlany zimnym potem. Spojrzał przelotnie na czarny zegar.<br>Dwudziesta czwarta. Północ.  
>W duchu syn Hadesa przeklął wszystkich Olimpijczyków. Kolejna noc zniszczona przez koszmar, który ponownie otwierał rany, które powoli zaczynały się goić za dnia.<br>Zwykle widział tylko moment śmierci jego ukochanej. Tym razem jednak przypomniało mu się jedno ze Zebrań Zwycięzców, w skrócie ZZ, organizowanych co roku przez Percy'ego i Annabeth w rocznicę Bitwy o Manhattan. Thalia, Artemida i Rachel miały rację, chociaż gdy słyszał to trzy lata temu, myślał, że pęknie ze śmiechu.  
>Dopiero po tym śnie zrozumiał wszystko.<br>Nie było im pisane. Mojry chciały inaczej. To był ich usnuty na długo przed ich narodzinami plan. Rozłączyły tą dwójkę na wieczność.  
>,,Nie macie żadnej szansy na jutro."<p> 


	3. Gorzkie wspomnienia, ból i łzy

**Od autora:** Jestem złośliwym człowiekiem, i naprawdę uwielbiam znęcać się na Sadico odkąd zrodziło się w mojej popapranym mózgu rok temu. Dzięki **Sane**, za wsparcie i w ogóle. Masz dedyktę ode mnie człowieku.

**Przypominam:** To tylko "miniaturki", mające jedną część, ale po części są ze sobą niektóre związane. Jak wykorzystam cały mój zapas miniaturek, to może sknoci się z tego coś fajnego.

**Ostrzegam:** Ta miniaturka jest _bardzo_ stara. Od czasu napisania tego minie za parę tygodni rok. Sporo się zmieniło w moim myśleniu przez ten czas. Wszelkie hejty zachowaj dla swojej osoby.

**Jak zawsze: **Nie jestem Rickiem i nie posiadam żadnej postaci, wszystko jego...

_Burritos!_

* * *

><p>Siedziałam wyprostowana na łóżku w moim pokoju, wpatrując się tępo w kilka zdjęć na mojej komodzie. Robiłam to od przeszło trzech godzin, wciąż przygryzałam dolną wargę zębami, tak, że powinna już boleć, a nawet krwawić. Jednak, nie czułam tego. Moje ciało i umysł był wtedy niczym rozdarte na strzępy, kompletnie nic nie odczuwałam prócz pulsującego bólu głowy i klatki piersiowej. Mój oddech był nierównomierny i chrapliwy, po policzkach płynęły słone łzy. Jedna po drugiej spadały na koszulę. Nigdy nie lubiłam płakać, teraz niestety nie dało się bez tego obejść. Wciąż oglądałam te przeklęte zdjęcia, jedne były nowe, inne stare, z lata, z przed dwoma-trzema laty. Byłam tam ja i inni z Obozu Herosów, ale w większości to ja z moim chłopakiem... Nico. Wciąż wspominałam tamte dni... Te, które na zawsze odchodziły w zapomnienie...<p>

_Był środek lata, razem z Nico siedzieliśmy w małej kafejce. Już nawet nie pamiętam gdzie to było i kiedy dokładnie. _

_Jedliśmy lody. W pewnej chwili, pod wpływem impulsu pocałowałam go. Nasze oddechy się przez chwilę mieszały, a potem przerwałam._

_ - Smakujesz... czekoladą - powiedział, uśmiechając się i wracają, jakby nigdy nic do swojego loda. _

Pamiętam, że wtedy jeszcze nie byliśmy parą, więc to jakieś dwa lata temu.

Wciąż wpatrywałam się z otępieniem w zdjęcia. Były jak ucieczka do przeszłości, bo teraźniejszość była straszniejsza, niż cokolwiek.

Człowiek nie zdąży się życiem nacieszyć życiem, a tu ono się tak szybko kończy. To takie niesprawiedliwe! Nie mogę już wam o tym nie mówić... Nie, nie mogę...

_Potrząsnął głową. Zauważyłam, że jego skóra zbladła, nawet bardziej niż zwykle, o ile to możliwe. _

_ - Nie... mój... czas - powiedział. Jego głos był ledwo słyszalny i chrapliwy. - Wreszcie... zobacz... Biancę. Niestety... Sa... umrzeć... _

_Bez myślenia, przycisnęłam moje usta do jego, zapamiętując, jak te usta doprowadzały mnie do stopu serca. Trzymał moje dłonie w silnym ucisku._

_Miałam wrażenie, że jestem dla niego jak kotwica, dzięki której trzyma się tego świata, ale na końcu osłabł, a jego ramię spadło na moje, bezwładne i martwe. Jego pierś przestała się unosić i spadać, a ja czułam jak bierze swój ostatni oddech. _

_Przerwałam pocałunek. Nasz ostatni pocałunek. Patrzyłam na jego pół otwarte oczy, które były czarne, matowe i zamglone. _

Nigdy nie zrozumiecie mnie, jeśli sami nie zobaczycie jak wasza druga połówka umiera na waszych oczach, a wy nie możecie nic zdziałać... Kompletnie nic i możecie tylko patrzeć na wszystko całkowicie bezsilnie.

Łzy płynęły mi po policzkach, ale nadal uparcie oglądałam te nieszczęsne zdjęcia. Nieważne, że zadawały tyle bólu. Ważniejsze, że nie pozwalały tak po prostu wszystkiego zapomnieć, wymazać z pamięci kogoś ważnego...

_Gdy podpalili jego całun, łzy zaczęły mi spływać po policzkach. Ja nadal nie zaakceptowałam faktu, że Nico już nie było i nigdy nie będzie. _

_Poczułam jak czyjaś ręka spoczęła na moim ramieniu. Blady mężczyzna ubrany w coś, co wyglądało jak cień stanął przede mną._

_ - On zawsze mówił o tobie, wiesz - powiedział mi. _

_ - Kto, Nico? - Otarłam łzę z policzka. Myślę, że moje oczy były czerwone i spuchnięte od płaczu. Mężczyzna roześmiał się._

_ - Kto jeszcze? - Zapytał drwiąco. - W ciągu ostatniego roku, wszystkie jego wycieczki do Podziemia, były zapełnione opowieściami o was dwojgu. Opowiadał każdą historię z takim entuzjazmem i tak wielką miłością, że można go było w błędzie nazwać dzieckiem Afrodyty. On sam powiedział mi, że jesteś jego dziewczyną, Sadie Kane. Że jesteś niekończącym się światłem rozjaśniającym ciemność, jaką jest jego życie. Nawet w Elizjum, nie mógł pomóc, ale chwalić osobę, która naprawdę zmieniła jego życie. Nie był dyskretny, albowiem, powiedział to dosyć głośno - byłam zaskoczona jego słowami._

_ - Nico?_

_ - Oczywiście. Teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz, mam ci jeszcze do zapożyczenia, dlaczego umarł w tak młodym wieku - przeszedł obok mnie._

_ - Czekaj - zawołałam za nim. - Kim jesteś?_

_Mężczyzna odwrócił się i powiedział z figlarnym przymrużeniem oka:_

_ - Ojcem. _

_Zniknął w cieniu, niczym duch. Po prostu stałam tam w szoku. _

To był Hades? Z tego, co mi opowiadał Nico, spodziewałam się, że mieć będzie rogi czy coś, a nie będzie wyglądał jak człowiek, którego mogłabym normalnie spotykać na ulicy.

Nie lubię tego wspominać. To zadaje mi tyle bólu... cierpienia...

_ - Dzień dobry._

_Prawie wyskoczyłam z łóżka. Chodzi mi o to, że kto śmie budzić mnie o szóstej trzydzieści?_

_Para brązowych oczu patrzyła na mnie._

_Cała jego twarz była czerwona, a ja zastanawiałam się czy za nim pobiegnąć i go zabić, a potem się nie tłumaczyć się innym. Chciałam nakrzyczeć na niego. Przez niego prawie dostałabym zawału!_

_Zauważyłam, że Nico się rumieni. Zastanowiłam się na co patrzy..._

_Spojrzałam na siebie._

_O cholera, miałam na sobie tylko bieliznę i koszulkę!_

_Pospiesznie chwyciłam pierwszą, lepszą rzecz na moim stoliku nocnym, różdżkę i rzuciłam nią w syna Hadesa._

_ - Nico, ty zboczeńcu, wynoś się z mojego pokoju! - Różdżką wykonałam kilka prostych linii. Nico obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do wyjścia. Choć byłam rozproszona tym, co się przed chwilą stało podeszłam do drzwi i sprawdziłam czy nikt nie chce mi znowu złożyć wizyty. Na szczęście tak nie było. Najprawdopodobniej moja twarz była wtedy cała w odcieniu szkarłatu ze wstydu i gniewu._

_Ku mojemu zadowoleniu, Nico pobiegł z powrotem do drzwi, ale potknął się o drut który zastawiłam dla Cartera lub innej osoby, która chciałaby wtargnąć do mojego kochanego pokoiku. Wiadro pełne kwaśnego mleka spadło mu na głowę, trochę przy tym oblewając mnie. Cofnęłam się przez niemiły zapach nabiału. Fuj, to jednak nie był tak dobry pomysł, jak się zdawał._

To akurat lubię wspominać, ta retrospekcja nie zadawała mi żadnego bólu.

Tamten dzień pamiętam jakby to wszystko miało miejsce dopiero wczoraj. Aż miałam ochotę wejść na Facebooka i znaleźć zdjęcie moje i Nico na osi czasu Cartera i poczytać te wszystkie, wtedy głupie, komentarze.

Gdy czytałam je po raz pierwszy, nie miałam pojęcia, że kiedyś ja i di Angelo będziemy razem... i byłam szaleńczo wściekła na moich przyjaciół i brata. Życie lubi płatać figle, albo raczej Afrodyta, Wenus czy tam Hathor.

Tak rozmyślając, zamknęłam oczy upita emocjami. Ktoś zza drzwi wołał mnie. Chwilę później usłyszałam kroki, wejście do pokoju otworzyło się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Stała w nim dziewczyna, Piper, a w rękach przymała kubek. Po pokoju natychmiast rozniósł się bardzo aromatyczny zapach napoju. Przysiadła obok mnie i podała naczynie.

- Proszę, wypij to. Jest dobre na uspokojenie - powiedziała, uśmiechając się do mnie blado. Widząc mój grymas na twarzy i ociekającą krwią wargę, dodała cicho: - Ja też za nim tęsknię. Wszystkim go nam brakuje.


	4. Zdjęcie

**Od autora:** Pozostały mi tylko jedna miniaturka... ach, jak to się szybko skończy! Naprawdę, szkoda, że miałam tylko pięć. Tym razem bardziej humorystycznie. Dziękuję **wszystkim czytelnikom** za wsparcie. Jesteście wielcy.

**Przypominam:** To tylko "miniaturki", mające jedną część, ale po części są ze sobą niektóre związane. Jak wykorzystam cały mój zapas miniaturek, to może sknoci się z tego coś fajnego.

**Ostrzegam:** Ta miniaturka jest bardzo stara. Od czasu napisania tego minie za parę tygodni rok. Sporo się zmieniło w moim myśleniu przez ten czas. Wszelkie hejty zachowaj dla swojej osoby.

**Jak zawsze:** Nie jestem Rickiem i nie posiadam żadnej postaci, wszystko jego...

_Burritos!_

* * *

><p>NICO<p>

Byłem tak podekscytowany. Miałem iść z Sadie w tym dniu, bo wcześniej nie mogła.

Cóż, ale mój kochany kuzyn musiał _przypadkowo_ wylać na mnie koktajl owocowy...

- Percy! Cholera jasna! - Powiedziałem, patrząc na plamę napoju na mojej koszulce. - Mam iść na randkę, a ty tak bezczelnie zniszczyłeś mi koszulę tym cholernym koktajlem!

Percy parsknął.

- Ty? Na randkę? Nie żartuj, stary - powiedział.

- Ja wcale nie żartuję! - Odparłem oburzony.

- To z kim idziesz? - Spytał mnie, robiąc minę niewiniątka.

- Sadie Kane - wymamrotałem poirytowany. Popatrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie ma mowy. Nie chodzi mi o to, że cię nie poniżam czy coś, ale ta dziewczyna nie jest w twoim typie, prawda?

- Ej, potrafię być uroczy, wiesz? - Przeszedłem obok niego i wydąłem wargi.

- O bogowie, przepraszam to jest po prostu, tak... - spojrzał w dal. - Och, Annabeth mnie woła. Złapię cię później, stary. - Poklepał mnie po ramieniu i uciekł.

Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem. Czasami, naprawdę zaczynałem wierzyć, że jego życie w całości było poświęcone rujnowaniu mojego.

Pobiegłem z z powrotem do mojego domku tak szybko, jak tylko mogłem. Rzuciłem się na drzwi, szybko potrzebowałem nowej koszuli przez Jacksona.

Tylko, na moje nieszczęście o te przeklęte drzwi opierała się Clarisse i jak tylko je otworzyłem upadła do tyłu, bez tego bym nie zauważył córki Aresa. Jak to możliwe...?

Jej oczy spotkały moje.

- Och, Clarisse, co ty tu robisz? - Spytałem nonszalancko.

- Muszę znaleźć partnera do treningu. Wszyscy boją się ze mną walczyć - powiedziała.

- Co z Percym? - Zasugerowałem, jęcząc cicho. Nie miałem przecież zamiaru się spóźnić!

- Jest zajęty z Annabeth w swoim domku... - nie trzeba chyba chyba mówić, jakie wtedy miałem skojarzenia. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- No cóż, przykro mi, ale mam randkę.

Clarisse przewróciła oczami.

- Ty? Masz randkę? Nico, rzuć te głupie wymówki. Poważnie, to jest denerwujące - chwyciła mnie za ramię i próbowała zaciągnąć na arenę.

- Hej! Mówię poważnie, Clarisse! Sadie będzie naprawdę zła, jak się spóźnię! - Protestowałem.

- Sadie Kane? - Zadrwiła Clarisse. - Och, proszę cię, ona nie jest nawet w twoim typie.

Uniosłem ręce w powietrze.

- Daj spokój! Dlaczego nikt w tym głupim obozie nie chce mi wierzyć? - Clarisse prychnęła.

- Bo każdy wie, że jest dziewczyną Percy'ego, idioto.

- CO?! - Potknąłem się na kamieniu i wylądowałem płasko na ziemi.

- Nico, skończ ten cyrk...

- Zaraz, kto tak powiedział? - Zażądałem.

- Bracia Stoll - poinformowała mnie. - Oni mają też zdjęcia.

Wyjęła z portfela mały obrazek i wręczyła go mi. Patrzyłem na niego w szoku. To było zdjęcie Percy'ego i Sadie, całowali się... Potem zwróciłem uwagę na koszulę. Był to zwykły czarny t-shirt, z białym dekoltem. Sadie dała mi go kiedyś, mówiąc: "wyglądałby na tobie naprawdę uroczo."

Nie miałem serca jej wyrzucić, więc nosiłem ją czasami zamiast tej starej, bo niby dlaczego miałbym wyrzucać dobrą koszulę?

- Cholerni Stoll'owie - przekląłem pod nosem. Zmiąłem obrazek w dłoniach. Oni na bank użyli Photoshopa, by zmienić twarz na Percy'ego i dopasować do niej kolor skóry. Z innego pola widzenia to naprawdę musiała być dobra plotka. To było naprawdę dobre.

- Hej! - zawołała Clarisse. - Zapłaciłam pięć drachm, aby to dostać!

Klepnąłem dłonią po mojej twarzy.

- Clarisse, to Photoshop. To tak naprawdę ja i Sadie.

- Och, proszę cię - odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się złośliwe. - Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny.

- Nie jestem.

- Jesteś.

- Nie jestem!

- Jesteś!

- Ej, co wy robicie? - Percy podszedł do nas, niosąc puszkę coli. Annabeth była po jego prawej stronie. Byli roześmiani i najwyraźniej świetnie się bawili. Podałem mu zdjęcie, które dała mi Clarisse.

- Czy wiesz coś o tym? - Zażądałem. Moja twarz była cała gorąca z gniewu, na pewno w kolorze szkarłatu. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, wziął łyk coli, i znowu spojrzał na zdjęcie. Nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Na przemian patrzył to na mnie, to na obrazek. Potem splunął colą na całą moją koszulę. _Znowu_.

- Co to, na Zeusa jest? - Zrobił krok do tyłu i potknął się na kamyku. - Nico, nie mam absurdalnie nic z tym wspólnego.

Annabeth spojrzała na zdjęcie, potem na swojego chłopaka z niedowierzaniem.

- Percy, to nie jest dobre, jesteś dwulicowym oszustem! - Krzyknęła i uciekła.

- Annabeth, czekaj! - Syn Posejdona wstał i pokuśtykał za Annabeth, pewnie skręcił sobie kostkę, gdy upadł. Clarisse przewróciła oczami.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie ma co się oszukiwać, Glonomóżdżku. - Patrzyłem na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Czekaj, oni naprawdę nie wiedzieli? - Pokręciła głową.

- Wszyscy w Obozie, ale nie oni. Popytaj - odeszła, całkowicie zapominając o naszej walce.

Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że było późno.

Sadie zezłościła się na mnie za to, że kazałem jej tyle czekać. Carter opowiedział mi o tym, jak Sadie się na niego złościła za to, że powiedział, że nie pójdzie mnie szukać.

Próbowałem wytłumaczyć Sadie powód mojego spóźnienia, ale ona mi nie wierzyła.

- Ale Sadie! To prawda. Słuchaj, nie było to nawet zdjęcie twoje i Percy'ego - powiedziałem.

- Czekaj, jakie zdjęcie? - Pokazałem jej pomięte zdjęcie od Clarisse, które wziąłem z ziemi po akcji z Percym. Sadie uderzyła mnie w twarz.

- Ałła! Za co to? Ja nic nie zrobiłem!

- Za pozostawienie na mojej psychice blizny na całe życie - wymamrotała, rzucając mi z powrotem zdjęcie. Carter tylko poklepał mnie po ramieniu.

- Widzisz, to dziewczyna, tego nie ogarniesz - powiedział, wzdychając. - Pogódź się z tym...


	5. To nie tak, jak to wygląda!

**Od autora:** To ostatnia i najstarsza miniaturka... kiedy tylko napiszę jakąś nową, na pewno pojawi się tutaj. Żal opuszczać mi to opowiadanie i nadawać jej status - kompletne. Jeśli ma być kontynuowane,** to zależy od Was, czy zrobię opowiadanie z pierwszej miniaturki**. Na razie dziękuję wszystkim.

**Przypominam:** To tylko "miniaturki", mające jedną część, ale po części są ze sobą niektóre związane. Jak wykorzystam cały mój zapas miniaturek, to może sknoci się z tego coś fajnego.

**Ostrzegam:** Ta miniaturka jest _bardzo_ stara. Od czasu napisania tego minie za równo trzy dni rok. Sporo się zmieniło w moim myśleniu przez ten czas. Wszelkie hejty zachowaj dla swojej osoby.

**Jak zawsze:** Nie jestem Rickiem i nie posiadam żadnej postaci, wszystko jego...

_Burritos!_

* * *

><p>- Dzień dobry.<p>

Prawie wyskoczyłam z łóżka. Chodzi mi o to, że kto śmie budzić mnie o szóstej trzydzieści?

Para brązowych oczu patrzyła na mnie. Cała jego twarz była czerwona, a ja zastanawiałam się czy za nim pobiec i go zabić, a potem się nie tłumaczyć się innym. Chciałam nakrzyczeć na niego. Przez niego prawie dostałabym zawału!

Zauważyłam, że Nico się rumieni. Zastanowiłam się na co patrzy...

Spojrzałam na siebie.

O cholera, miałam na sobie tylko bieliznę i koszulkę!

Pospiesznie chwyciłam pierwszą, lepszą rzecz na moim stoliku nocnym, różdżkę i rzuciłam nią w syna Hadesa.

- Nico, ty zboczeńcu, wynoś się z mojego pokoju! - Różdżką wykonałam kilka prostych linii. Nico obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do wyjścia. Choć byłam rozproszona tym, co się przed chwilą stało podeszłam do drzwi i sprawdziłam czy nikt nie chce mi znowu złożyć wizyty. Na szczęście tak nie było. Najprawdopodobniej moja twarz była wtedy cała w odcieniu szkarłatu ze wstydu i gniewu.

Ku mojemu zadowoleniu, Nico pobiegł z powrotem do drzwi, ale potknął się o drut który zastawiłam dla Cartera lub innej osoby, która chciałaby wtargnąć do mojego kochanego pokoiku. Wiadro pełne kwaśnego mleka spadło mu na głowę, trochę przy tym oblewając mnie. Cofnęłam się przez niemiły zapach nabiału. Fuj, to jednak nie był tak dobry pomysł, jak się zdawał.

Najwyraźniej Nico nigdy nie widział, anie nie słyszał o kwaśnym mleku, bo po prostu spojrzał na mnie dziwnie.

- Sadie, jeśli chciałaś mi zrobić kąpiel z mlekiem, to mogłaś...

Nigdy nie skończył tego zdania, moja różdżka go dogoniła i walnęła mocno w głowę. Potknął się przed moimi drzwiami i upadł na twarz. Po cichu podziękowałam braciom Stoll za nauczenie mnie robienia tak dobrych kawałów. Nico wydął wargi, co zrobiło u mnie roztop serca. To wyglądało o wiele lepiej, niż jak robił to on, a nie Anubis, o którym starałam się całkowicie zapomnieć. Zdjęłam nawet jego zdjęcie z mojej szafy.

- Au - mruknął Nico. Podrapał się po głowie, gdzie zaczął się pokazywać paskudny guz. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie w myślach, ale na zewnątrz nie dałam tego po sobie poznać.

- Wszystko w porządku? - Spytałam udając niewiniątko. Posłał mi jedno ze swoich "zabójczych spojrzeń", które dawały całkiem niezły efekt.

- Właśnie dostałem od jakiegoś patyka. Naprawdę myślisz, że nic mi nie jest... uch, och - jego oczy straciły ostrości i zaczął przechylać się do przodu. Złapałam go w ostatniej chwili, bo uderzyłby znowu twarzą o podłogę i byłam naprawdę zaskoczona jak był chudy i lekki.

- Nico? Nico! Ziemia do Chłopca Śmierci, cześć? - Przyklękłam obok niego, nie otrzymałam żadnej odpowiedzi. Zaczęłam się martwić. A co jeśli przesadziłam? Co jeśli...co jeśli ja go zabiłam? Szybko jednak odrzuciłam tą myśl. Pomału wpadałam w histerię, a w moich oczach zaczęły gromadzić się łzy, poczułam jak jego ręce chwyciły moje.

- Cha!

- Ach! - Krzyknęłam. Nico upadł na podłogę śmiejąc się histerycznie.

- Twoja mina... O bogowie... Szkoda, że nie mogłem zrobić zdjęcia... hahaha!

Byłam wściekła. Siedziałam teraz na podłodze, a to wszystko okazało się żartem? Muszę jednak przyznać, że dość udanym.

W chwili, gdy usiadł prosto uderzyłam go górną częścią głowy, w miejsce w które wcześniej uderzyła go moja różdżka.

- Ałła. Za co to było? - Skarżył się, pocierając miejsce w które ponownie oberwał.

- To za to, że jesteś zboczonym kretynem! A teraz wynoś się z mojego pokoju, bo pokroję się na kawałki - wtedy wymyśliłam coś lepszego. - Albo powiem innym, że ssiesz kciuka - uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie.

Nico zbladł, a przynajmniej zbladł jeszcze bardziej, niż był blady.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz...

- Tak, zrobię to.

Przypuszczam, że muszę wyjaśnić skąd to wszystko.

_Około tydzień temu Percy zaprosił Cartera i mnie do Obozu Herosów, gdzie mieliśmy całkiem przyjemną Bitwę o sztandar._

_Tej nocy wszyscy byliśmy lepcy od potu, obolali i zmęczenie przez zaciekłą rywalizację i Chejron pozwolił mi spędzić noc w domku Nico. Oczywiście, byłam bardzo zadowolona, ale nie miałam pojęcia, że ta noc będzie tak dziwna. W chwili, gdy weszłam usłyszałam jęki z jednego z łóżek, a po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, zobaczyłam Nico, ale w ten sposób nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałam. On ssał kciuk i tulił jedną z tych lalek, które uwielbiały małe dzieci. Chciałam się śmiać, ale pomyślałam, że lepiej się go nie budzić. Szybko chwyciłam aparat, który wyjęłam z Daut z przyczyn nadzwyczajnych (tak epickiej chwili) i pyknęłam mu około dwudziestu zdjęć, wszystkie pod różnymi kątami. Słyszałam nawet raz jak Nico bełkocze pod nosem piosenkę ,,Troskliwe Misie". Wreszcie lampa błyskowa zaczęła drażnić mu oczy i chłopak szybko je otworzył._

_- Co... - zaczął. Wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał, gdy zauważył, że to tylko ja._

_- Och, to ty Sadie. Co ty tu robisz?_

_- Och, wiesz, po prostu patrzę jak śpisz - odpowiedziałam udając obojętną._

_- Patrzysz jak śpię... - powtórzył. Jego oczy nagle się rozszerzyły. Spojrzał na lalkę leżącą obok niego i natychmiast zakrył twarz dłońmi. - To nie tak, jak to wygląda!_

_- A jak ma wyglądać, Chłopcze Śmierci? - Zapytałam złośliwie._

_- Uch... - podrapał się po głowie myśląc nad odpowiedzią. Już nie mogłam wytrzymać. Padłam na podłogę śmiejąc się._

_- Rany, Nico! Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że... ty... lalki... och, stop, to za dużo!_

_Łzy ze śmiechu same płynęły mi do oczu. Jego twarz poczerwieniała._

_- Ja... hmm..._

_- Nie można zaprzeczyć, że fajnie wyszedłeś - powiedziałam pokazując mu aparat. Rzucił się żeby zobaczyć co tam mam i ewentualnie to usunąć, ale ja byłam szybsza i schowałam go szybko w Daut._

_- Gdzie jest ten cholerny aparat? - Zażądał. Spojrzałam na niego._

_- Ty klniesz na mnie?_

_- Nie! Gdzie jest ten cholerny aparat? - Powtórzył._

_- Poproś mnie ładnie - Nico zacisnął usta. Ukląkł przede mną, patrząc na mnie oczkami słodkiego szczeniaczka._

_- Proszę Cię, moja piękna Sadie, może mi panienka jaśnie da ten cholerny aparat?_

_Zamyśliłam się przez chwilę._

_- Nie, zbyt kiepskie - stwierdziłam. - I jeszcze powiedziałeś cholerny - wzniósł ręce w górę._

_- Daj spokój! A w mojej obronie, Troskliwe Misie to naprawdę fajny program!_

_Objęłam go od tyłu._

_- Cokolwiek, co pozwala spać. Teraz zapytaj mnie ładnie i ci go oddam - szepnęłam mu do ucha radośnie._

_- Proszę, tylko nie mów nikomu - jęknął błagalnie._

_- Nie powiem nikomu - obiecałam._

_- Obietnica Pinky? - Wyciągnął mały palec. Przewróciłam oczami._

_- Obietnica Pinky - splotłam mój mały palec z jego. Uśmiechnął się._

_- Cool._

Teraz z powrotem do obecnej sytuacji.

- Obietnica Pinky, pamiętasz? - Jęknął Nico. Przewróciłam oczami.

- Proszę Cię Nico, zachowujesz się jakbyś miał pięć lat czy coś. Teraz jeśli nie zauważyłeś, mam zdjęcie żeby mieć co wrzucić na Facebooka.

Nico chwycił mnie od tyłu.

- Nie! - zaczęło robić się gorąco, w końcu nie był miejsca między nami. Zanim zaczęłam się domagać, żeby mnie puścił, w mojej głowie zaświtał pomysł. Jakiś czas temu przy obiedzie był jeden mały wypadek... Domyślacie się co się wtedy stało? Nie? Powiem Wam tylko, że Nico cholernie dobrze całuje. Już wiecie?

- Proszę cię... nie rób tego - poprosił bez tchu.

- Pod jednym warunkiem - powiedziałam.

- Co?

- Pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz.

- Z przyjemnością - nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że drugi raz był lepszy od tego pierwszego.

Szkoda, że Carter musiał wejść do mojego pokoju i wszystko tak po protu popsuć!

- Sadie, co ty robisz? Nico, puść ją! - Jego głos był histeryczny. Nico wstał nieśmiało i podał mi rękę. Jeśli to możliwe, czerwony jak burak Carter, zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony.

-Właściwie, co to ma znaczyć? - Zapytał zmieszany. Nico wzruszył ramionami.

- Całuje. Czy ty jesteś zazdrosny, bo nie możesz całować Zia?

Carter zmrużył oczy i zastanawiał się nad zabiciem Nico na miejscu.

- Nie, ja tylko chciałem się dowiedzieć dlaczego tak długo cię nie ma, już wiem o co chodzi - i obrócił się w końcu do mnie - i na gacie Ra, Sadie! Mówiłaś, że nie będziesz się z nikim całować! - Spojrzałam na niego pytająco.

- Nie jesteśmy razem! - zaprotestowałam unosząc ręce w górę.

- W takim razie... gdzie są twoje spodnie?

- Moje spodnie...- powtórzyłam. Spojrzałam w dół i przypomniałam sobie o tym. Nico. Mój pokój. Spanie. Cała moja twarz zrobiła się gorąca. - To jest tak, jak wygląda!

- Owszem. A jak ma dokładnie wyglądać? - Warknął mój brat.

- Spójrz człowieku, ja tylko przyszedłem zobaczyć co u niej i... - zaczął wyjaśniać Nico.

- Dobra, poczekaj. Przyszedłeś do jej pokoju?

- Tak.

- Sam?

- Tak.

- Wcześnie rano?

- Tak.

- Byliście tu tylko we dwoje?

- Tak.

- A ty się zastanawiasz, dlaczego tak histeryzuje - spojrzał na mnie i uderzył Nico w ramię.

Potem Carter zrobił coś, czego nigdy się po nim nie spodziewałam. Odwrócił się i odszedł od nas.

- Och, to jest fajne. Nieważne. Sadie jesteś na tyle dojrzała, by wiedzieć co możesz robić - mruknął odchodząc.

Patrzyliśmy na niego podejrzliwie, ale nie mogliśmy dojść, co miał na myśli.

- Dobra... mam zamiar wrócić do mojego pokoju, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu - powiedział Nico, a ja skinęłam głową z zakłopotaniem.

Popołudniu weszłam na mojego Facebooka i zauważyłam kilkanaście nowych zdjęć dodanych przez Cartera, oznaczonych ze mną. Otworzyłam je i zobaczyłam, że wszyscy byli oznaczeni przez mojego brata. Przyjrzałam się jednemu ze zdjęć i prawie spadłam z krzesła. To było zdjęcie moje i Nico, jak całowaliśmy się rano.

Kiedy leżał na mnie okrakiem na podłodze. Chyba zapomniałam o tym wcześniej wspomnieć...

Sprawdziłam komentarze i okazało się, że prawie wszystkim półbogom i magom zdjęcie się spodobało. Czytałam komentarze, a oto kilka z nich:

**Percy Jackson: Wreszcie Nico! Następny krok? Gratulacje stary! Wzięto cię szybciej niż mnie XD 11:40**

**Annabeth Chase: Percy, nie zawstydź nas. Aha, i przy okazji, Sadie, dobra robota :D P.S: Dobry był? 11:50**

Czytając to, robiłam się coraz bardziej czerwona na twarzy i postanowiłam przeczytać więcej komentarzy, a dopiero potem pójść zabić gołymi rękami Cartera.

**Nico di Angelo: Ludzie, my nie uprawialiśmy SEKSU! To tylko zwykłe nieporozumienie. No i Carter, jesteś martwy! 11:55**

Uśmiechnęłam się do tego komentarza.

Przynajmniej Nico był dżentelmenem. Zapamiętam to sobie, żeby go później za to wynagrodzić.

**Zia Rashid: Gratulacje! Wreszcie zrobiliście następny krok... zanim się zorientujemy, rodzina Kane się powiększy! :P 12:01 **

Jęknęłam przy czytaniu tego komentarza.

Nawet Zia... Kiedy zobaczę Cartera... Oficjalnie może się mnie bać!

**Amos Kane: Sadie! Powiedziałaś mi, że ty i Nico nie będziecie... co dzieje się na tym świecie? 12:25**

**Juliusz Kane/Ozyrys: Sadie, jeśli jesteś, chciałbym się ciebie zapytać: CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ? :( 13:03**

**Ruby Kane: Bez komentarza. Och, moja mała dziewczynka... tak wyrosła 3 13:20**

**Hades: Tak Nico! Huk jej ciężko! 14:00**

**Nico di Angelo: Tato! 14:01**

**Chejron: Nico, jesteście zbyt młodzi, aby zrobić coś takiego. Szlaban na dwa tygodnie. **

**Posejdon: To mój bratanek. Wreszcie wydaje mi się, że szczęście Percy'ego do dziewcząt spadło na ciebie. To znaczy, że widziałem go (mojego syna) w zeszłym tygodniu z Rachel... 14:49**

**Percy Jackson: Tato! 14:49**

**Annabeth Chase: Percy! 14:49**

**Percy Jackson: To był po prostu spacer! Przyjacielski spacer! Przysięgam! (Proszę, nie zabijajcie mnie.) 14:52**

Każda cząsteczka mojego ciała podpowiadała mi, abym nie czytała dalej. O bogowie, to było zbyt kłopotliwe. Ale zważywszy, że przez mój gniew nie czułam praktycznie nic, postanowiłam czytać dalej...

**Artemida: Ojej, straciłam kolejną dziewicę. 15:02**

**Afrodyta: Nico, pracy Nico. Wiedziałam, że jesteście sobie przeznaczeni ^^ Następnym razem zaproście mnie do siebie ;) 15:25**

**Ares: Tak, i mnie! 15:26**

**Nico di Angelo: Ludzie, w ostatnim czasie ja i Sadie nie uprawialiśmy seksu! -.- 15:28**

**Percy Jackson: Nigdy nie powiedziałeś, że w ogóle nie. 15:29**

**Nico di Angelo: O.o 15:30**

**Horus: Ha! Odmowa oznacza, że tak naprawdę było! Brawo di Angelo! Wreszcie stałeś się mężczyzną :3 3:33**

**Nico di Angelo: HEJ! 15:34**

**Bast: Mój biedny kotek wyrósł... i robi to z tym chłopakiem... 15:35**

Czułam się, jakbym mogła dostać ataku serca w każdej chwili. Później widziałam imię kogoś, kto był ostatnią osobą, którą chciałam zobaczyć w tamtej chwili.

**Anubis: Nie, Sadie, dlaczego?! A co najgorsze, dlaczego z nim? ;_; 15:47**

**Horus: Oochh, Anubiś jest zazdrosny? 15:4**

**Anubis: Nie jestem! -_- 14:49**

**Horus: Ooo 15:50**

**Nico di Angelo: TT, Anubis! 15:52**

**Anubis: Zanim cię zabiję, co TT? 15:53**

**Nico di Angelo: Twoja twarz! 15:53**

**Anubis: To jest to! Czekaj, czy ty naprawdę mówisz, że wy nie uprawialiście seksu? 15:55**

**Nico di Angelo: Uch... 15:57**

Jęknęłam. Dlaczego Nico przerwał w takiej chwili?

**Percy Jacksonn: Wiedziałem! 16:00**

**Amos Kane: NIE! Sadie, jeśli to czytasz, to chodź tu, TERAZ! 16:00**

**Ruby Kane: Dorośnij w końcu... i zrób to... 16:00**

**Horus: Tak! 16:01**

**Hades: Chodź mój synu! 16:03**

**Annabeth Chase: Sadie, wreszcie! 16:04**

**Artemida: O nie... 16:04**

**Afrodyta: I nie zapomnij zaprosić mnie następnym razem! :* 16:04**

**Ares: I mnie! 16:04**

Tak jak miałam zrobić na początku, chciałam natychmiast pójść szukać Cartera, by ukręcić mu kark, ale pojawił się kolejny komentarz:

**Carter Kane: Ludzie, dziękuję za wsparcie dla mojej siostry. To znaczy, ich jęki było słychać nawet przez drzwi. To wszystko pozostawiło na mojej psychice trwałe blizny ;( 16:05**

Nie mogłam tego znieść, usiadłam z powrotem na krzesło i skomentowałam te głupie zdjęcie tak szybko, że mój laptop prawie się zepsuł.

**Sadie Kane: Carter, jesteś martwy! A dla reszty: Nico i ja nie mieliśmy SEKS! 16:05**

Tak, teraz już spokojnie mogłam iść ukręcić kark mojemu bratu.


	6. Czasami jest miłość

**Od autora:** Kolejny smęt, ojoj, jaka ja jestem wredna. Normalnie jak moja mama. Lubię niszczyć życie moich bohaterów. Macie więc dawno obiecaną Anulię.

**Przypominam:** To tylko "miniaturki", mające jedną część, ale po części są ze sobą niektóre związane. Wykorzystałam cały mój zapas miniaturek, to może sknoci się z tego coś fajnego za jakiś czas.

**Ostrzegam:** Ta miniaturka jest dosyć stara. Nie tak bardzo, jak reszta, ale jednak od tego czasu coś zmieniło się w moim trybie myślenia.

**Jak zawsze:** Nie jestem Rickiem i nie posiadam żadnej postaci, wszystko jego...

* * *

><p><em>Słyszałam, że się ustatkowałeś. <em>

_Poznałeś kiedyś taką dziewczynę, a teraz... żenisz się. _

_Myślę, że twoje marzenia stają się rzeczywistością. _

_Mam nadzieję, że ona da Ci wszystko, czego ja nie mogłam._

Nie mam siły nawet odebrać telefonu, potem słyszę twój głos, gdy nagrywasz się na moją automatyczną sekretarkę.

- Hej Thals. Jak się masz? Chciałem ci po prostu powiedzieć, w imieniu moim i Sadie, że jesteś zaproszona na nasze wesele. Jest w zimowe przesilenie. Możesz oczywiście przyjść z Anubisem. Wiesz, to na Olimpie. Zeus i Horus robią ślub. Pa.

Potem nagranie się urywa, a ja przestaję się okłamywać, że to wszystko z twoim ślubem to zwykła plotka.

_Stary przyjacielu, dlaczego jesteś tak nieśmiały? _

_Znasz mnie, nie mówisz przecież się mnie bać! _

_Wiem, że to koniec, taki smutno-wesoły i nieodwracalny. _

_"Czasem jest miłość, ale równie często towarzyszy temu ciche cierpienie."_

Chciałabym wiedzieć, co myślałeś mówiąc mi "Kocham Cię" po raz pierwszy przed laty. Czułam się wtedy naprawdę kochana, że nigdy mnie nie opuścisz, ale to uczucie najwyraźniej było tylko złudzeniem.

Przynajmniej starałam się być dobrą dziewczyną, to nie twoja wina, że to nie wypaliło.

Dobrze, że nawet do teraz jesteśmy przynajmniej dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

_Wiesz, jak ten czas leci. _

_Jeszcze jakby wczoraj narodziliśmy się i wychowaliśmy. _

_To był czas naszego życia._

_Te słoneczne lato... _

Można rzecz, że wychowaliśmy się w lecie. Słonecznym lecie.

Percy i Annabeth są małżeństwem, Travis i Katie także.

Reyna i Leo, Piper i, ku zdziwieniu każdego, Carter, Frank i Hazel są narzeczeni.

Wiem o tym przez Iryfon, listy oraz rozmowy telefoniczne. Oczywiście wszystkie plotki też o tym mówią.

Cieszę się, ale...

_Nienawidzę pojawiać się nieproszona. _

_Jednak nie umiem być z dala, nie potrafię tak walczyć._

_Miałam nadzieję, że chcesz zobaczyć moją twarz, _

_że to jednak nie jest tak do końca koniec. _

_Już nie ważne, znajdę kogoś takiego jak ty. _

_Jednak nie zapomnij o nie, błagam. _

_Ja pamiętam, ja powiedziałeś: _

_"Czasem jest miłość, ale równie często towarzyszy temu ciche cierpienie."_

Zamykam oczy, chcąc zmniejszyć ból. Czuję, jak ktoś siada tuż obok mnie.

Jak ramiona tego kogoś owijają się zwinnie wokół mojej talii.

Jak nasze dłonie się splatają.

_Już nieważne, znajdę kogoś takiego jak ty. _

_Szkoda, ale tak będzie lepiej. _

_Dla Ciebie._

_Nie zapomnij o mnie, błagam. _

_"Czasem jest miłość, ale równie często towarzyszy temu ciche cierpienie."_

_Być może, ale tylko może, wszystko będzie w porządku. _

Otwieram oczy i pytam przyciszonym głosem:

- Masz jeszcze ten garnitur? Za parę miesięcy jest wesele, ale to już zdaje się wiesz.

Śmieje się cicho.

- Poproszę Ozyrysa, powinien mi jakiś pożyczyć - mówi.

_Muszę Cię kiedyś spytać, jak to jest być żonatym. _

_Doskonale wiem, że nigdy sama nie wyjdę za mąż._

_Ta twoja blond jest prawdziwą szczęściarą. _

_Być może, ale tylko może, kiedyś ja też taką będę. _

_To jest takie wątłe może._

Wzdycham. Wpatruję się w jakiś odległy punkt po drugiej stronie pokoju. Czuję się naprawdę głupio.

Głupio i słabo, chce mi się płakać. Ale przecież muszę być silna.

- Hej, co się dzieje? - On zauważa, ale ja nie mogę mówić prawdy.

Nie, że coś przed nim ukrywam, ale obydwoje postanowiliśmy nie rozmawiać na temat naszej przeszłości.

To jest zamknięty temat.

- Nic, po prostu boli mnie głowa... - odpowiadam, nie okazując zbędnych emocji.

Całuje mnie w policzek, po chwili pozostawia mnie samą w spokoju.

- Przykro mi Thals, muszę gdzieś iść. Wiesz, o co chodzi. Niedługo wrócę.

_On zawsze tak mówi, naprawdę czasem nie ma go całymi dniami. _

_On nie jest tobą, nikt Cię nie zastąpi. _

_Już nieważne, znajdę kogoś takiego jak ty. _

_On przypomina mi Ciebie, ale to nie znaczy, że go nie kocham. _

_Niestety, to nie jest takie łatwe. _

_Nico, jednak miłość może być cierpieniem. _

_Zwłaszcza, gdy kogoś kochasz, ale wciąż wspominasz dawne czasy._

_ "Czasem jest miłość, ale równie często towarzyszy temu ciche cierpienie."_


End file.
